


Everybody Walk the Dinosaur

by MellodramaticLawliet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jurassic World Fusion, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, and also lance as a raptor wrangler, i heckin love dinosaurs, klance, oof you guys are in for a ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellodramaticLawliet/pseuds/MellodramaticLawliet
Summary: Out of other options, Keith takes a job working with an old friend at an amusement park. A park whose main attraction has teeth longer than his forearm. Despite this, Keith finds a new home there, and with the people (or more specifically, person) he meets along the way... That is until things go horribly wrong.





	1. The Land Before Time

Keith sat in the window seat of his commercial flight: headphones in, unopened book in his lap, and his thoughts a thousand miles away.

Taking this job was probably going to be a mistake, but he really didn’t have any other options available at the moment. He sighed, skipping through songs on his playlist, and trying not to let his thoughts lead back to how badly he’d fucked up. At least he was headed to see Shiro.

Shiro’s family and his had been friends for as long as he’d been alive. They were raised practically as brothers, and when his father died a few years ago, Shiro was the one person who had gotten him through it.

Lately though, between Keith’s enrollment in the Galaxy Garrison - the world’s leading aerospace training program - and Shiro’s job on an island a thousand kilometers from the continent, they only really got to see each other around once a year.

But now, the fact that he would be able to see Shiro everyday was the only thing that convinced him to even get on this plane in the first place. He just hoped it would be worth it.

His train of thought was temporarily derailed as the intercom sizzled and the overly bright voice of the flight attendant announced that their destination was now visible, if they would all kindly look to their left.

Despite his ongoing dread, Keith’s head whipped to the side, and even the bratty kid behind him took a break from kicking his seat to press his snotty nose to the window in wonder.

Keith was a desert man himself, but even he had to admit that they had outdone themselves with this island. The whole thing had to be about the same circumference as New York City, and as the plane did a flyby he drank in the sight.

The whole thing was green, dotted here and there with large buildings and what he assumed were enclosures. The land was patterned with wide fields, densely packed trees, a lake or two, and a winding river running off from the modestly sized mountain.

As the plane arced around the southern side of the island, giving them a view of the back of the mountain, Keith couldn’t help but stare; his eyes widening as a group of creatures took flight from one of the giant trees.

“Pterodactyl!” he heard one excited child shout, and Keith smiled wryly.

“Actually,” The flight attendant interjected, “that particular genus is called the _Quetzalcoatlus Northropi,_ they’re among the largest flying species in the Jurassic period.”

Keith admitted grudgingly to himself that at least the employees here were educated on the animals they were selling for spectacle.

He glanced back through the window as they began their descent, noticing that as they got closer to the main part of the park, the number of enclosed habitats increased. He glanced down into one with an open top, trying to catch a glimpse of whatever creature lived inside, but they passed by too quickly.

Oh well, whatever lived in a cage that tall with barbed wire rimming the top had to be dangerous enough to kill him. He made a mental note that this would be his first stop on the tour.

The plane landed a few minutes later, on an airstrip toward the northern end of the island. The passengers all jittered and scrambled about excitedly as the doors opened and they disembarked.

Keith waited in the line crawling toward the exit, trying to ignore the pins and needles in his leg after the nine hour flight.

“Welcome to Jurassic World.”

He glanced up as the flight attendant smiled at him warmly. “Nyma,” her nametag read. Keith blinked, and the pilot, who was leaning in the open doorway of the cockpit winked at him.

Keith smiled back awkwardly and left the plane quickly, hoping the rest of the employees here wouldn’t be so weird.

This thought was driven from his mind however, as he stepped out of the plane, and a wave of heat greeted him like a punch to the gut.

Keith lived his whole life in the middle of the desert in Texas. Heat he could handle. But humidity? Fuck that. He felt like someone had hosed him down with a spray bottle, and instantly regretted his choice of a black t-shirt and jeans.

He was considering going to the bathroom to change when he heard his name being shouted somewhere off to his left.

“Keith!”

Keith whipped around, a wide grin already in place as he picked Shiro out of the crowd, his prosthetic arm waving above the mass of heads between them.

He jogged over, wrapping his old friend in a giant hug. He hadn’t seen Shiro in a little over a year; and sure, they’d talked on the phone just yesterday, but talking wasn’t the same thing as seeing, or more importantly, hugging.

“You actually came.” Shiro laughed at the indignant look on Keith’s face.

“Of course I came, what’s that supposed to mean?”

Shiro raised an eyebrow, “Nothing, just that I never thought I’d see the day you came to work for the park… In a job where you have to deal with people no less…”

“Hey,” Keith frowned, “The job description said, “animal handler.” Nothing about those two words implied human interaction.”

Shiro just smirked at him, which did nothing to assuage his steadily growing concern, and clapped a hand on his shoulder, “Come on, let’s go get your bag… Hey maybe we can leave my car here and just catch the tourist trolley on the way in.”

Keith just glared at him as an answer and Shiro chuckled, ruffling his hair, “You haven’t changed a bit.”

Shiro decided to take him the scenic route on the way to his new home away from home; and by scenic route, he meant driving past the main activity square so that Keith could get an eyeful of the thousands of people buying triceratops stuffed animals, and lollipops shaped like T-Rex heads.

Amusement parks were never really Keith’s thing; it was too loud, too brightly colored - and most unfortunately - too packed with people for his taste. Not to mention the food was gross, not only in taste but in pricing as well.

He turned back to Shiro as they left the main park area and headed along the road toward one of the employee residential areas. According to the online maps, there were about three residential areas scattered around the island, and depending on where Keith ended up spending most of his time he would have his pick of any of them.

“There are also a few single cabins here and there,” Shiro rolled his eyes as Keith’s head perked up, “But those are mostly in use at the moment. If you wait a few months though, one will probably open up.”

Keith frowned, “Is the turnover rate that fast?”

“Well, Shiro grimaced, “When you work in a job where you could potentially be eaten on a daily basis, people tend not to stay long.”

Only crazies, or people with no other options would take a job like this. Keith thought, feeling another wave of regret pass through him.

“Hey,” Shiro glanced over at him, “I was just kidding, you’ll be fine… in fact, I bet you ten bucks you’ll love this place by the end of the week. The people are great, the dinosaurs are cool, and have you ever tasted a stegosaurus burger?”

“You better be joking!” Keith punched his shoulder and Shiro cracked up.

“I am, but I’m pretty sure Hunk could make even _that_ taste like goddamn ambrosia.”

Keith raised an eyebrow. What’s a Hunk? Did they have their own private chef or something?

They pulled up outside a group of buildings, and Shiro wasted no time in hopping out and grabbing one of the suitcases out of the back, “Come on, for now you’ll be staying with me, since my apartment has two bedrooms anyway.”

Keith nodded and moved to pull his only other bag from the trunk as Shiro checked his watch.

“We’d better hurry, I know you just got off the plane, but Allura wanted to get you acquainted with the park as soon as possible.”

Keith groaned, and Shiro rolled his eyes affectionately, “You know we’re all really grateful you accepted this position. We’ve been shorthanded on handlers ever since my accident,” he waved his prosthetic grimly, “and poor Allura’s been running around day and night trying to fill the space and run the park at the same time.”

“Oh, yeah,” Keith rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, suddenly feeling bad for all of his complaining, “It’s no problem really, I needed the job anyway.”

“Yeah,” Shiro avoided his eyes, “We can, uh… chat about that later, for now let’s just get you settled in.”

Keith felt a wave of shame slam him, and felt for the millionth time that he didn’t deserve a friend like Shiro.

Keith only had two suitcases and a backpack with him, so it didn’t take them long to dump his stuff in the spare room. He took an extra minute to put on shorts and grab a pair of sunglasses, but it was still less than ten minutes before they were back in the tacky orange jeep and headed out to start his new job.

Keith had expected Shiro to take him back to the shopping district, but instead took a side road leading to a large building off to the left of the bustling attraction center.

The building was huge, with a glass dome spanning the roof, reminding Keith of a snow-globe; fragile, and prepared to shatter at a moment’s notice.

The interior was about as clean and polished as a hospital OR, and filled with screens and people typing, and talking, and bustling around with tablets glued to their hands.

Keith’s head spun, and Shiro chuckled to himself, “A bit much, right? Let’s go meet the woman that runs all of this.”

When the elevator doors swished open on the top floor, Keith was greeted by a slightly less overwhelming room. Inside were rows of computers facing one large screen at the front, kind of like the NASA launch room.

Shiro wasted no time in dragging Keith to the front, making his way toward a woman standing with her back to them, talking into a Bluetooth, typing on her tablet, and reading the big screen in front of her all at the same time.

She didn’t seem to notice them for a few moments, so Shiro cleared his throat a few times before giving up.

“Allura!” Shiro shouted, and the woman jumped, turning around and smiling widely.

“Sorry, I’ll have to call you back, our new handler just arrived.” She pressed a finger to her earpiece and grinned at him, “You must be Keith! Shiro’s told me so much about you, I’m Allura.”

Keith shook her hand awkwardly, unsure how to act before this terrifying yet enthusiastic person, “Thanks so much for hiring me on such short notice.”

Allura waved a hand dismissively, “Nonsense. We’re thrilled to have you here, we’ve been short a few staff members for about…” for a quick moment her expression turned weary, though Keith must have imagined it, because a second later she was smiling brightly again, “Too long. In any case, I don’t expect you to start work right away. Take the day to have fun, get to know the park, and the animals, meet some of your new coworkers! I know Coran for one was excited to meet our new handler, though god knows where he’s run off to now.”

Keith nodded, already anticipating the three hour nap he was planning to take the second he left this building. Judging by the expression on Shiro’s face, he knew exactly what Keith was up to, but Keith knew he’d relent eventually if he complained enough.

“Here’s your ID,” Allura carried on as if she hadn’t noticed the silent threats Shiro was sending his way, “as an employee all rides, food, drinks, and attractions are free, and if you want a souvenir from one of the gift shops you get a 50% discount.”

“Oh, thanks.” Keith raised his eyebrows, surprised at how generous she was being to a new employee.

“Of course, and since you’re a handler this ID will also allow you access to the areas and equipment used in each habitat to take care of the animals.”

Keith nodded, “I’ll probably stop by a few exhibits and make sure I know where to go when I start work tomorrow.”

“Excellent.” Allura beamed at him, “I believe Shiro gave you my number? If you have any questions feel free to ask.”

“Alright, thanks. Nice meeting you.” Keith smiled as she waved goodbye, already back to talking into her earpiece, relieved as they finally turned to head out, tired just from the effort of keeping his eyes open.

“Shiro!”

Keith nearly groaned as another voice caught their attention.

Shiro smiled, shooting Keith a “there’s no way you’re getting out of this now” look as he turned, “Hey Coran, how’s it going?”

The guy approaching them was strange to say the least. He was wearing a full park ranger-like getup, khaki vest and all, and his orange handlebar mustache looked way too bushy to be real.

“Keith,” Shiro gestured to him, “This is Coran. Coran, Keith.”

Coran shook his hand, grinning brightly, and Keith wasn’t quite sure what to make of him.

“Coran is second in command after Allura, and in addition to managing park affairs, he also runs a lot of activities and events like the weekly kayaking expedition, and the waterworks show.”

Coran nodded eagerly, “Nothing brings me more joy in life than the laughter of thousands of children as they watch their parents get drenched by the hainosaurus!”

Coran must have mistaken Keith’s confused expression with a concerned one and added hastily, “Oh but I should mention that our aquatic habitat is incredibly large and well equipped. All of our shows are humane, unlike that awful place you Americans call Seaworld.”

“Oh, uh, okay….” Keith looked to Shiro for help and Shiro chuckled, clapping a hand on his back.

“That’s nice Coran, would you mind showing Keith around a bit today? I’ve got my hand pretty full with the new exhibit going up.”

“Of course!” Coran hopped forward excitedly, gesturing for Keith to follow along, already halfway through a lecture on the history of the park, and the un-extinction mission itself.

As they left, Keith turned back to shoot his traitorous friend a scowl, reluctantly following Coran from the air conditioned room, and into the hot sticky park beyond. 


	2. Land of the Lost

To his surprise, walking with Coran wasn’t actually that bad. The older guy was unusually peppy and excited for someone his age; but his strange commentary just made the tour that much more interesting.

“This,” Coran made a sweeping gesture with his arms toward a building adjacent to the one they’d just stepped out of, “Is Altea labs, or as I like to call it: The Un-Extinction Factory!”

The large and rectangular building was equipped with tall windows and a set of revolving front doors that had velociraptor decals on each panel. Keith eyed the one in front of him as they entered, wondering vaguely if their claws were actually that big.  

Walking through the lobby, Keith felt subconscious as his shoes tracked mud on the marble floors, though Coran seemed not to notice his discomfort as he tugged him along to “get to the interesting part.”

When they entered the first lab, Keith was greeted by what looked like a mad scientist’s lair; beakers bubbling, test tubes lined up neatly in rows, and a man dressed in a lab coat running frantically back and forth between two of the tables. The man was about Keith’s height, medium length light brown hair…

“Ah,” Coran smiled, “This here is one of our top geneticists. He’s responsible for over half of the breeds that are currently in our park! With only a drop or two of blood, and a strand of frog DNA, he’s been able to bring a couple hundred species back from extinction!”

Coran kept going on and Keith let him, smiling wryly to himself, “On top of all this, Dr. Holt is also the leading champion of our annual nunville pong competition! Of course as an employee you can feel free to just call him-“

“Matt.” Keith called out, and the guy skidded to a halt, turning around in surprise.

“Keith!” He grinned, “I thought you didn’t get here until Friday?”

Keith smiled wryly, “It is Friday.”

“Oh right… But seriously man, it’s so great to see you!” Matt stepped forward, presumably for a hug, when a beaker burst behind him, causing them all to jump, “Oh shit! I have to get this… We’ll catch up at Shiro’s later, alright?”

Keith chuckled, watching in amusement as he scrambled back to the bench, “Of course, see you later Matt.”

Matt waved at them cheerily as the lab bench began to smoke behind him, his safety goggles slightly askew. Keith thought back to his younger years when Matt used to come over to hang out with Shiro; the two of them glued to the sofa, verbally abusing each other over Mario-kart and pizza. He definitely hadn’t changed much in the year or two since Keith had last seen him.

“You knew Matt?” Coran raised an eyebrow at him, as they set off back down the hallway, “You should have told me! Who else do you know?”

“Uh…” Keith scratched his head, “Just Shiro and the Holts… and I guess you and Allura now.”

“Well at least you’ll have some familiar faces as you get settled in here.” He chuckled, “It’s easy to focus on the job and neglect making friends, but that’s of course just as important!”

Keith nearly groaned. The last thing he needed was Coran turning into another Shiro.

Coran continued on as he talked, pointing out interesting things along the way. In one window Keith noticed what looked like an incubation machine, but he couldn’t get that great of a look at it as he struggled to keep up with Coran.

“I’m surprised we haven’t run into Pidge yet.” Coran frowned, “She’s usually around here somewhere, and if not she’s always in the control room where you met Allura.”

“Pidge?” Keith frowned, “What’s a Pidge?”

“I’m a Pidge, dumbass.”

They both wheeled around to find a short bespectacled person standing behind them, and Keith blinked, “…Katie?”

“Nice to see you too, Keith.” Katie laughed, “But around here, people just call me Pidge.”

“Oh, alright.” Keith rolled his eyes, giving her a side hug with one arm.

“I’m glad we finally kidnapped you.” Pidge grinned, “This is going to be fun with you working here. Have you met Hunk and Shay yet?”

“Who?”

“You’ll see, they’re pretty cool. Everyone is really.” Pidge shrugged, then suddenly grinned impishly, “Ohhh I can’t wait for you to meet L-“

“PIDGE!” Matt’s voice echoed desperately through the hallway just as the scent of rotting fruit hit their noses.

“Oops,” Pidge grimaced, “I have to go help my useless brother… I’ll catch you guys later!”

Keith smiled wryly as she ran off after Matt, not really realizing how much he’d missed the Holts until then. It had been, what, two… three years?

“Well, I think we’ve seen enough of the lab.” Coran clapped him on the back cheerfully, “Let’s go see the park!”

“Yay.” Keith tried to seem excited, but his nerves told a different story.

Fifteen minutes, and a short jeep ride later found them carefully weaving their way around the main attraction section of the park, only briefly skimming over the tourist traps and gift shops.

“You won’t be working in any of these.” Coran waved absently at the snow cone cart, and Keith silently thanked his lucky star as he watched the vendor smile brightly despite being verbally abused by an angry customer.

“Your job is much more exciting, but it’s a good idea to be familiar with every aspect of the park!” He was walking backwards now, one finger held resolutely in the air like a tour guide at Disney.

“My favorite part is the petting zoo, as you’ll see coming up on our right.” He gestured to the fenced pavilion where ice cream stained toddlers and adults alike screamed and pointed at the small dinosaurs calmly eating grass in their enclosure.

He saw one young girl extending a handful of carrots through the bars of the fence, squealing in delight as the baby triceratops gently accepted the offering, covering her hand in slime as she did so.

“We put the baby herbivores in the petting zoo on a cycle so that they’re able to get a feel for humans before they’re allowed into the Gentle Giants petting zoo.” Coran said, stroking one of the small ones that jumped up on the fence as they approached, “Hello Platt!”

Keith blinked as the dinosaur leaned into his hand like a cat, and found himself reaching out as well.

“What would you like to see next?”

Keith startled, pulling back his hand. Coran seemed to be holding back a smile, probably at Keith’s fascination with Platt.

“oh, uh…” Keith cleared his throat, not wanting to admit he hadn’t done that much research beforehand, “What about the Gentle Giants exhibit?”

“Perfect!” Coran clapped excitedly, “the Brontosaurus’ should just be coming back from their daily trip to the lake.”

“Cool.” Keith perked up. Brontosaurus’ used to be one of his favorites as a kid, and he’d never actually been able to wrap his head around how big they really were.

They made their way through the rest of the main pavilion, Coran pointing out things like the planetarium that showed skies from 64 million years ago, and the movie theater that showed informational videos 3 times a day.

There was a massive hotel in the middle of everything and Keith was very glad for the employee housing. He didn’t think he’d be able to live in a building that housed thousands of people at a time and retain his sanity.

“We call it the Castleship.” Coran chuckled, gesturing to the white building, “Allura thinks it looks like a spaceship, and I thought it looked like a castle, so we compromised.”

“Hm.” Keith hummed, tilting his head. It did kind of look like both from the side.

When they got to the gentle giants exhibit they were met by a winding line, with a barely visible time counter at the front reading one hour and twelve minutes.

“Oh wow.” Keith sucked in a breath.

“Don’t worry!” Coran laughed, “We work here remember?”

Keith sighed in relief.

They pushed their way to the front, and Keith noticed the bored looking teenager at the ticket booth perk up as he saw Coran headed their way.

“Coran Coran the Gorgeous man, how can I help You today?” The guy grinned at them and Keith raised an eyebrow at the overacting.

“One gyro-sphere for two please!” Coran grinned back, seemingly oblivious to the guy’s ass kissing.

“Coming right up!”

The guy typed something into his tablet, and a large glass sphere came rolling toward them.

“That looks…” Keith trailed off awkwardly, not wanting to say “unsafe” in front of one of his new bosses.

“Don’t worry!” Coran laughed, already halfway in the sphere, “It’s perfectly safe, just watch the informational video!”

Keith blinked, deciding whatever, and climbed awkwardly into the strange vehicle.

“Buckle up!” Keith startled as Coran’s voice came from the little TV in front of them, and a pair of seatbelts clicked in an X over his chest.

“Look look look!” Coran pointed excitedly at the screen just as a miniature version of himself walked on screen.

Keith bit his lip to keep from laughing as tiny Coran began to cheerfully spout dinosaur facts with little safety tips interspersed. It kind of reminded him of a Bill Nye episode.

Coran was still giving him fun facts and little-known trivia about the species of dinosaurs they’d brought back as they disembarked an hour later, and Keith was nodding along dazedly, trying to wrap his mind around what he’d just seen.

Keith was thoroughly winded in awe at the park. He never imagined he’d be this impressed. It’d been nearly thirty years since Dr. Alfor Altea had first figured out how to bring dinosaurs back to life.

Keith had grown up watching videos and documentaries of the old park; and ever since Alfor’s daughter Allura had opened up Jurassic World five years ago, dinosaurs had been all over social media.

Seeing one wasn’t exactly commonplace, but everyone around the world heard of all the new updates and species on the news, and for the most part, the magic of bringing back animals from extinction had worn off after a while.

Despite this, hearing of the park and watching videos didn’t even remotely prepared Keith for seeing the dinosaurs up close and personal. The swooping feeling in his chest as a brontosaurus stepped right next to their gyrosphere, shaking the very ground beneath them, made him wonder whether his new job may not be so bad after all.

As the two of them made their way back to the main section of the park, Keith was actually starting to get excited about the bigger dinosaurs Coran was about to show him next – the T-Rex in particular – when they heard their names being shouted from across the crowd.

“Keith! Coran!”

They turned to find Allura weaving her way through the crowd toward them, tablet in one hand, phone in the other, Bluetooth securely in place.

“Allura, what are you doing here?” Coran raised an eyebrow as she reached them.

“I thought I’d come and check on how our newest recruit was doing!”

“Mhm….” Coran eyed her suspiciously, “Or, you’re avoiding Lance after what happened earlier today.”

Allura’s grin dropped and she slumped forward tiredly, “I’m avoiding Lance after what happened earlier.”

Keith raised an eyebrow in confusion, looking abck and forth between Coran’s sympathetic expression, and Allura’s slumped shoulders.

Coran frowned, “He’s a young man who cares deeply-“

“It’s the second time this week!” Allura ran a hand through her hair agitatedly.

“Some people just don’t know when to back off…”

“ALLURA!”

All three of them turned as yet another person approached their group. His hair was dark brown with a slight wave to it, his skin a rich caramel, and his blue eyes were locked on Allura in anger as he pushed his way toward them.

“Lance-“ Allura sighed, but the boy wasn’t having any of it.

“No, Allura, I don’t want to hear your usual “be patient,” and “be nice to them.” This is the third time this month!” He folded his arms, glaring her down, and Keith was impressed. Allura scared the hell out of him and he’d only been there a day.

“You’re just going to have to teach them better.” Allura reasoned, holding up a hand when he looked about to protest, “I don’t care if it’s not your job. They are here because the government wanted to be absolutely sure that there would be no harm to civilians.”

“Then why are they interfering with my training?” Lance grit his teeth, “If I hadn’t been there to stop Red, that guy would’ve been strip steak faster than you could say “government mandated.””

Allura frowned, “I was told that he was protecting you from being eaten.”

Lance scoffed, “Yeah, who’d you hear that from, Kolivan?”

“Well, yes.” Allura frowned.

“That guy wouldn’t know what affection looked like if it bit him in the ass.”

“Well, from what he told me, it seemed like you were the one about to be bitten in the ass.”

Lance rolled his eyes, “Red was just being playful, it was my fault for wearing a loose belt in the first place.”

Allura sighed, “I will talk to Kolivan. However, in the mean time you have to promise me you’ll use your _words_ with the guards instead of… let’s see what was it…” She scrolled for a second on her tablet, “training blue to jump at them whenever they got close to the gate.”

Keith snickered, trying and failing to cover it up, and was met by stormy blue eyes locking onto his. He felt like he was being scanned, as Lance looked him up and down.

“Oh, right,” Allura cleared her throat awkwardly, gesturing to Keith, “Lance, Keith. Keith, this is Lance, one of our trainers. He specializes in the raptors but helps out with most of the other breeds as well.”

“Raptors like velociraptors?” Keith was taken aback for a moment; this pretty guy was a trainer for the raptors. Actual velociraptors.

“Yeah, what’s it to you?” Lance squinted at him, “You’re here to be another trainer huh? You better not be here to take my raptors away from me. I’ll have you know I raised them from the time they were eggs! They’ve imprinted on me, I’m the only one to ever touch them unrestrained and lived to tell about it-“

“Okay, okay,” Allura laughed awkwardly, “No one is trying to take your raptors from you. Keith will be here to assist for now, maybe with feeding time or something, but for the most part he’ll work with his own breeds.”

Lance eyed him skeptically for another few seconds before sighing, “Fine. Welcome to Jurassic World or whatever. I’m going to go back, and try to convince Red to trust me again after being shocked in the skull by your goons.”

“Actually,” Keith didn’t like the sparkle in Allura’s eye, “Lance, why don’t you give Keith the rest of his tour, starting with the raptors?”

Coran’s weird commentary was starting to sound pretty appealing at that point.

“But Allura!” Lance whined, “I don’t have time for this-”

Keith got a sudden burst of indignance at Lance’s petulance. “You know actually that sounds really great.” Keith nodded, and Lance looked at him like he grew another head.

“What?” All three of them looked at him incredulously, and Keith felt suddenly subconscious.

“Well… It’s just that I know you’re busy Allura, and Coran I’m sure has better things to do. Plus, it’d be nice to hear more about the raptors from someone who “trained them since birth.””

“Very true.” Allura looked relieved, “Well then I guess it’s settled! Off you guys go, have fun! Lance, try not to kill the guards, it’s not his fault he was about to be eaten!”

With that her and Coran hurried off, leaving Keith with Lance. Keith felt pretty smug until he met Lance’s uncertain gaze.

“Come on,” Lance waved him toward a jeep parked nearby, “I’ll give you a brief look at my raptors, and then you can find another tour guide.”

“Fine by me.” Keith shrugged, not really liking this guy’s attitude.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys sorry for the delay between chapters! The next one should be coming up soon...
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment down below! (the more feedback the faster I write;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope you liked it!
> 
> I wrote this on a whim, and I'm not sure what the interest level is, sooo
> 
> If you liked the first chapter and want to see more please leave a comment to let me know!
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
